


dancing in the dark 'til the sun comes.

by castawaypitch



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [5]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boys Kissing, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown Day 5, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sleepless, dancing in the dark, midnight thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castawaypitch/pseuds/castawaypitch
Summary: Day 5: Sleepless.Home isn't always a place, sometimes, home is being in between the arms of the love of your life.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026276
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	dancing in the dark 'til the sun comes.

**Author's Note:**

> you may like to listen to [this song](https://open.spotify.com/track/49u62ZMTXz91U8V4uXaJ4q?si=eAkZKpcwT4WG25h6Sm_6tQ) while reading it👀❤️

**_Simon._ **

The only thing I know is that I’ve been running through a forest, and that someone (or something?) is chasing me. I can’t hear nothing but the blood running in my ears and my heart beating faster than ever. Magic overflows through my skin, blurring my eyes, and then –I just go off.

When I wake up, I realize it was just a nightmare –another nightmare. I haven’t slept in a week.

Baz is sleeping next to me, his face covered in tranquillity. Although, my breath is more and more difficult, it feels like drowning. I can’t hold it anymore, so I get out of the bed, trying not to wake up Baz.

I go out to the balcony in the living. The cool air hits in my face. I breathe as deep as I can, feeling the air filling my lungs again.

It’s ok. It was just another bad dream.

You never get to see the stars in London, there are always too many lights, even in the middle of the night. So I look up at the moon, hidden behind the clouds. I’m feeling much better, but I don’t want to go back to our room, not yet.

**_Baz._ **

I roll in the bed, trying to hug Simon, but I find an empty space instead. It takes me a few seconds to be awake; I call him, waiting for him to answer “Simon? You there?”

Nothing. I throw off the blankets and get up. I walk to the bathroom, knocking the door, but he’s not there.

When I leave our room, through the hall, the temperature goes down. I go to the living, no bothering to turn on the lights (vampire vision —you know).

Then, for some unknown reason, I decide to give a look to the balcony.

And there he is, on the outside. Laying his arms down in the railing, eyes lost in the sky.

_Simon Snow._

I try to not make noise, so I’m not scaring him. The cold air makes me wrap my arms around his body, like they are self-conscious, and they knew there is where they belong.

**_Simon._ **

I don’t realize Baz is looking for me until I feel his arms around me from behind. I’m so lost, thinking about nothing, so I can’t help startle.

“Love? Are you okay?” Baz rests his chin on my shoulder, and I feel his warm breath on my neck. I could turn around to face him, but I don’t want to. I prefer like this.

“Yeah, I’m just…” Suddenly, my eyes feel like filling with tears when I try to speak. I know Baz’s not going to judge me —we shared a room for eight years back in Watford, of course I know about his own nightmares— but I still feel vulnerable talking about mine. They are not like they used to be before, they are getting worse. “Nothing.”

“Simon. I thought keeping secrets was a past thing, don’t you trust me?”

He’s right. Trusting each other has been hard, after more than ten years knowing each other, and most of that time pretending to be enemies.

“I _do_ trust you, Baz, with my whole life. These are just nightmares.” Tears roll down my face. Baz make me turn around to face him, letting me cry on his shoulder; one of his hands is holding my waist, and the other gently strokes my hair, trying to calm me.

For the first time in almost two years, I let it all go out. My lost magic, becoming a fallen hero, Ebb’s death, discovering The Mage wasn’t only like a father-figure for me, but my real father, knowing my mom died after she gave birth to me, and all the times I’ve been close to lose Baz, and Penny too —it was too much. All the things that hurt me are finally leaving my body, and I can breathe again.

“I’ll never give you away, Simon. I’m with you, so is Penny, and even Agatha.” His shoulder is wet now, because of my tears. We’ve been like this for what I think is a long time, hugging each other, under the full moon of November, but the cold is not a problem anymore.

“Thanks. For staying with me, an absolute mess.” Baz kisses my forehead, and I feel the little smile in his lips. 

“For you being a whole mess is why I feel in love with you. I thought you already knew that.” I lift my hands, from his waist to his neck, and stand on my tiptoes to kiss him. 

My head rest on his shoulder again, but this time I’m not crying. Baz whispers something into my ear, and it takes me a few seconds to realize he’s singing for me.

" _You're bringing out a different kind of me, there's no safety net that's underneath, I'm free, fallin' all in you._ " He’s starting to move, taking me with him, like we were dancing, just like we did in Leavers Ball (time feels like an eternity). My heart’s beating faster, and I'm smiling again.

“Come on, Snow, dance with me. Nobody can see us here.” I nod, slowly dancing with him.

**_Baz._ **

I make Simon dance with me, even if we don’t have real music. Just my voice.

If someone told me years before that I’d end up here, dancing with Simon Snow into my arms, in the balcony of _our_ flat, at the middle of the night, I had laughed on their face. 

This love is like a dream.

I still can’t believe he saved my life, and it only took him a kiss. Still can’t believe I am _his,_ and he is _mine._ That we’ve made this far, and we are both here, hopelessly in love with each other.

Simon lifts his head, looking into my eyes. His eyes still look a bit teary, but even like that he’s the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen. I love this man so much, and I’d do anything just to heal all of his pain.

_Every time I see you, baby, I get lost._

_If I'm dreaming, please don't wake me up._

I’m still singing, now on his lips. Can’t help but smile, and so doesn’t he.

" _Every night I'm with you, I fall more in love._ "

“Me too, Baz.” His lips find mine again, and we slowly stop dancing. My dead heart is beating in my chest, making me feel _alive._

_This is how it feels loving Simon Snow._

My hands are still in his waist, keeping him close to me. His are stroking my hair.

“You’re my summer in a winter day.” I whisper when we stop kissing. Even in the dim moonlight, I can see him blushing.

“Have I ever tell you how much I love you?”

I deny with a smile in my lips.

“Say it again.”

Hours pass by, until the dawn comes. We’ve been dancing in the dark until the sun comes out, painting the sky with purple and pink colours. Whispering “I love you” so many times we lose the count, and kissing until sleep overcomes us, and we go back to our room.


End file.
